February 3, 2016 Update (PS4 US)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The US servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) for an update. The estimated downtime is approximately 1.5 hours and will include the following changes: VR Training Looking to try out new weapons and such before making a purchase? VR Training is now accessible from the Character Select screen and in-game Map. Tutorial Videos We've added several new tutorial videos for new players, ranging from choosing a faction and doing your part to understanding squads and outfits. The videos can all be accessed from the Character Select screen. HUD Text Chat Incoming text chat messages will now automatically appear on the game HUD briefly before fading out. Max Battle Rank Increase *We’ve increased the XP Max Battle Rank increased to 120. The following titles and decals are awarded: **Destroyer @ BR101 **Champion @ BR105 **Conqueror @ BR110 **Predator @ BR 115 **Dreadnaught @ BR 120 Note: For existing BR100 characters, post-100 XP accumulation will begin after the update is complete. Any previous XP acquired by capped BR100 characters is not retroactive. Leadership Improvements *Fire Teams **Squad/Platoon leaders can subdivide their squad into smaller groups. *Additional Map AND Minimap context menu functionality with interactable indicators. You can now right click on ally player/waypoint indicators to: **Remove waypoint **Invite to squad **Kick from squad **Invite to platoon **Kick from platoon **Invite to create platoon **Assign to alpha, bravo, charlie, delta squads **Promote to squad leader **Promote to platoon leader **(More options coming in the future) *Increased distance for spawning into squad vehicles from 600 meters to 1000 meters. *Removed the ability for the squad leader to rename all of the platoon's squads. *Reduced cooldowns for offensive/defensive markers from 5 minutes to 2:30 minutes. *New invite all button in members screen that will invite all outfit members to squad/platoon. *New button that allows a squad leader to remove their squad from a platoon. *Squad HUD Indicator changes: **All squad members will show within 2500m. **If you are platoon leader, all other squad leaders will also show and edge clamp. **If you are a squad leader, then platoon leader will show and edge clamp. **If you are a squad member, then squad leader will show and edge clamp. **Any vehicle containing squad members will show. **Waypoints can now be removed individually without removing all other waypoints (live). Bounty System Changes *We’ve increased the XP rewards on bounties: **Bounty Hunter Award XP has been increased from 100 to 250xp per kill. **Payback Award XP has been increased from 100 to 400 per kill. Heavy Shield Nanite Mesh Generator *Hit points reduced from 750 to 450. *Drain per second decreased from 50 to 12.5 *Passive regen rate increased: **Rank 1 - Changed from 12.5 per second to 15 **Rank 2 - Changed from 13.1 per second to 16 **Rank 3 - Changed from 13.75 per second to 17.3 **Rank 4 - Changed from 14.6 per second to 18.75 **Rank 5 - Changed from 15.6 per second to 20.4 **Rank 6 - Changed from 16.6 per second to 22.5 Adrenaline Shield *Hit points reduced from 750 to 450. *Drain per second reduced from 50 to 18. *Shield points received per kill changes: **Rank 1 increased from 31 to 143. **Rank 2 increased from 47 to 160. **Rank 3 increased from 78 to 173. **Rank 4 increased from 113 to 186. **Rank 5 decreased from 157 to 200. Resist Shield *Resists for Small Arms, Melee, and Anti-Vehicle projectiles decreased from 45% to 40%. *Increased active duration by 50%. Weapon Balance *MR11 Gatekeeper **Projectile velocity decreased from 500 to 450. **Projectile drop increased from 0.5 to 2.0. *MR11 Gatekeeper-H **Projectile velocity decreased from 500 to 450. **Projectile Drop increased from 0.5 to 3.0. **Recoil increased from 0 to 2.0. *Warden **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Horizontal recoil to 0.18, from 0.18 to 0.22. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.4, from 0.5. **Added Underbarrel Grenade. **Added Underbarrel Smoke attachments. **Short reload to 2.5, from 2.15. **Long reload to 3.4, from 3.05 (This corrects a bug to the reload speed that was on Live.) *AMR-66 **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Horizontal recoil to 0.18, from 0.18 to 0.22. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.4, from 0.5. **Added Underbarrel Grenade. **Added Underbarrel Smoke attachments. *Eidolon VE33 **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Horizontal recoil to 0.18, from 0.18 to 0.22. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.4, from 0.5. **Added Underbarrel Grenade. **Added Underbarrel Smoke attachments. *GD Guardian **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Vertical recoil to 0.51, from 0.58. **Horizontal recoil to 0.135, from 0.14 to 0.17. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.35, from 0.5. **Projectile velocity to 680, from 650. *DMR-99 **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Vertical recoil to 0.51, from 0.58. **Horizontal recoil to 0.135, from 0.14 to 0.17. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.35, from 0.5. **Magazine size to 22, from 20. **Ammunition capacity to 132, from 120. *Revenant **Maximum damage range to 15m, from 8m. **Vertical recoil to 0.51, from 0.58. **Horizontal recoil to 0.135, from 0.14 to 0.17. **Horizontal tolerance to 0.35, from 0.5. **Short reload to 2.0, from 2.5. *Pulsar LSW **ADS Moving CoF to 0.4, from 0.35. *Flash Grenade **Fuse timer to 1.5 sec., from 3 sec. *Medical Applicator **Revive range standardized to 6 meters at all ranks. *Flash Suppressor (Attachment) **Increases minimap detection range by 15m. **No longer increases CoF bloom. Misc *Lightning tanks may now unlock Engagement Radar. *Players can now safely drop from a Valkyrie by default. Bug Fixes *Base capture progression arrow now shows on map screen. *VP points for capturing both warpgates is now permanent. *Fix bug that prevented victory points from being awarded for owning all facility types in certain situations. *Fix that should make damage from C4 attached to a moving vehicle much more reliable. *Fixing erratic blinking of centralized HUD ammo/ability bars when at warning levels. *Potential fixes for various minimap bugs regarding indicators disappearing or not showing up. *Fix for some vehicle cosmetics displaying in 1st person that should not have. *Fixed an incorrect Depot icon for the Icarus Helmet. *Misc other fixes that we probably forgot to list. Category:PS4 Patches